The Homo Games
by XxAnimeTrioxX
Summary: A tale of when a principle gets a horrible idea and 24 students are dragged into it... (It's our first story, be nice 'kay?)


**Well hello there peoples! It's OtakuHeichou here^^ I'm sharing this account with my friends Yuki and ChinaShipper. This is our first fanfiction on and we're really excited about writing it. We are also taking turns writing chapters. So, without further ado, here is the first chapter written by ChinaShipper!**

No One's P.O.V.

It was a quiet day at Redrose Middle School. The children in classes, teachers teaching and in the mist of this, sat Mr. Shtone in his office. He was thinking. He had been thinking for days nonstop, when suddenly, "I got it!" he exclaimed, he ran around his office grabbing student files and marking them as he went.

"I choose you! And you! And you!" he yelled as he started prattling, excited for his brilliant idea to soon become a reality.

"Ellen!" he barked into his intercom "Bring me my jellybeans!" he sat back in his spinny chair and smirked. Oh what a wonderful day it will soon become... 

The sound of screaming filled the air as armed men dressed in white knocked down the doors of classrooms and dragged several children out. A few desperate teachers lunged at them but were brushed aside, as if they were just pesky flies. Some teachers were taken from their classrooms as well. Random alarms and lights were going off to add to the panic of the children.

Among the screaming sat a young girl by the name of Addison. She grinned evilly and grabbed the closest kid by the shirt, whose name happened to be Fancy and said to her, "Keep calm, the demons are coming for us soon enough. We just have to die first." Fancy screamed even louder and shoved the girl away.

In the next classroom sat another girl. Her name was England. She just sat by while a majority of her pre-algebra class ran around.

"Why the fuck are you running around?" England asked a girl named Hailey.

"I don't know...It kinda just suits the mood though", she replied and continued to run while the men in white broke down the door. England suddenly became nervous, surely they wouldn't be coming for her? But they did. They took her by the arms but as they did she felt like doing something random. So she did.

She gasped and shouted at the man on her left,"I can't believe you slept with his wife!" as she motioned to second man.  
"How did she know?!" the guy on the left asked aloud.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" the guy on the right yelled, the two started arguing as England was being escorted out the classroom, her eyes widened in panic for she saw her, Raven!  
Raven had no clue what the hell was going on. One minute she was taking notes on Edgar Allen Poe and the next people were out of their seats panicking when their English teacher was knocked out and dragged away by men clothed in white. Another two men turned to her and grabbed her arms.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing? Don't make me call Sebastian and Ciel!" she shouted, the men didn't answer her.

"I don't get paid enough for this", one of the men muttered under his breath as he and his partner proceeded to remove the still ranting Raven from her English class.

Ajairu watched the people run around. _Why don't they just run out the classroom or jump out a window?_

"Or die," she thought. Ajairu stared as a girl named Uvula Tonsil was hit by a frying pan and was stuffed into a bag. Ajairu had the urge to laugh but the happy moment did not last long. The men turned to her next after they finished with Uvula. Quickly, Ajairu raised her hands.

"Calm your tits. I'll get into the bag", she said as she stood from her seat, grabbed the bag and put it over her head. The man turned to his partner dumbfounded, the other merely shrugged and heaved the bag that contained Ajairu over his shoulder and left the classroom. 

"That's all of them sir." the head of the men in white informed his boss.

"Perfect. Thank you, you may now go and make out with your boyfriend or something." Mr. Shtone replied.

"But sir...I'm straight." gasps were heard.

"What?!"

"I apologize sir".

"You do, do you?"

"Yes sir."

"Yes, yes. You will be sorry", Mr. Shtone said rising from his chair.

"Pardo-" the man started but then had a dagger stabbed into his chest.

"Anyone else want to make a confession?" Mr. Shtone asked, everyone shook their heads.

"Good," he pointed to the nearest person, "You're in charge. Now clean up this body, it's time for me to meet the wonderful children that shall participate in my beautiful creation", Mr. Shtone said as walked out of his office. 

"Welcome, my children." Mr. Shtone said as he held his arms out, "Now, I know you may be wondering why you're here-"

"You got that right." Uvula scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest with a lump the size of an egg on her forehead. A girl named Jenny who sat next to Uvula nodded and crossed her arms as well.

"As I was saying," Mr. Shtone said as he shrugged off Uvula's comment. "All 24 of you have been specially selected to participate in a beautifully created game that will stimulate you to your highest peak..."

"What did he just say?" a boy named Nayrb whispered to another boy named Nosam. Nosam just shrugged.

"...Anyway, let's actually just skip the posh talk. It's basically a game where you fight to the death. Any questions?" Mr. Shtone asked, a girl raised her hand. "Good. Now please follow me in a single-file line." Mr. Shtone said as he turned his back to walk out the door. Everyone stayed seated, Mr. Shtone turned and seemed to develop a dark aura around him.

"I believe I said 'Please follow me in a single-file line'," he said, his eye twitching. This time everyone jumped out of their seats and formed a line quickly. Mr. Shtone seemed to relax.

"Good children, now follow me. Don't wonder off, we wouldn't want that now will we?" Mr. Shtone said, everyone nodded. He smiled and led them off.

It didn't take long for them to get to their destination. It was a huge stage with the rest of the students and teachers sitting in the audience along with locals who apparently enjoy watching young children fight to the death. Mr. Shtone beckoned the 24 eighth graders onto the stage with him.  
"Hello!" Mr. Shtone yelled to the audience who cheered in response "Let me welcome you the tributes who will be participating in this year's first ever games! From District One, our female, Ronnie Riddle and our male, Harry Voldemort!" Mr. Shtone shouted over the audience's cheering as the two mentioned stepped forward.

"From District Two, our female, Lyke Dat and our male, Dis Dat! District Three, both males, James Bonde and Domino Pisa! District Four, both females, Jenny Craig and Uvula Tonsil!

"District Five, our female, Ajairu Vargas and our male, Nayrb Ayenk! District Six, both females, Myan and Christina Stoneyfield! District Seven, both males, Kellin Von Monroe and Nosam Jones!

"District Eight, both females, Lori Grape and Tarah Lemon! District Nine, our female, Australia Fellsworth and our male, Casper Butler! District Ten, both males, Portugal Braceletcircle and Bobby Berry!

"District Eleven, both females, Demeter Harvest and Hetalia Nestle! And finally! District Twelve, both females, Raven Phantomhive and England Kirkland!" Mr. Shtone finished.

"These 24 children have one month for training and interviews and once that month is over, they shall enter the arena!" Mr. Shtone yelled, "Ladies and gentlemen, let the first ever Homo Games BEGIN!"


End file.
